Probation
by dragonichigo
Summary: mise à l'épreuve? j'accepte mais je t'aime mon coeur, kocham cie moje dusza...   un peu guimauve mais c'est fait exprès; Trowa et Wufei ont tous deux une famille, parents et frères-soeurs
1. Chapter 1

**PROBATION**

* * *

période de mise à l'épreuve

suspension de la peine d'un condamné avec une période de mise à l'épreuve

* * *

C'est ce que dit le dictionnaire et ce que tu as fait mon tendre amour, et j'en souffre de cette décision. Tu as eu peur et tu as douté, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci tu ne m'as pas crût et tu t'es perdu dans les méandres de ton esprit.

Le hasard a bien les choses puisque tu as rejoint ta famille pour les vacances de Noël et moi la mienne, sans compter que j'ai trouvé un petit travail pour m'occuper en plus des révisions. Saisissant ta chance, tu as décrété que pendant ces quinze jours-là, je devrais réfléchir à notre relation et décider au final si oui ou non je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

Cruel décision de ta part, sans compter que je n'aurais pas le droit de te parler ou d'envoyer de messages parce qu'il n'y aura pas de réponse pour ne pas « influencer » ma décision conclusive. Foutaise que cela, mais je t'aime tellement mon petit cœur que j'ai accepté ta proposition tout en priant de tout mon être que ce dénouement sera heureux pour nous.

Puisque tu as décidé ainsi, je me décide, moi, à écrire des lettres pendant ces jours de silence, afin d'apaiser un peu mon cœur meurtris. Je ne sais pas si tu les liras un jour, mais je t'écris mon âme en t'attendant, espérant que tout ira mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de travail et le cinquième depuis ton horrible décision. Il fait froid dehors, je ne serais pas étonné s'il y a de la neige demain, mais bon : c'est un froid piquant, un de ceux qui annonce Noël, une fête que nous aurions dû passer ensemble.

Ce service est mieux que celui où je devais aller à la base, j'y ai déjà travaillé et je retrouve donc avec plaisir d'anciens collègues. Malgré mon aspect triste et fatigué, je souris et m'investis le plus possible dans le boulot, appréciant les cris de douleurs de mes muscles fatigués. Je m'épuise à la tâche et j'y prend goût : ton visage me suit partout et j'en souris de joie, mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort au travail.

Bien sûr le soir arrivant, seul dans notre douche, je n'ai plus la force d'empêcher la douleur de m'envahir et je déprime et pleure, souffrant milles tortures de ton absence. Je montre sourire et douceur à nos ami, mais ce n'est qu'un masque et derrière… derrière réside un loup à l'agonie, hurlant comme lors d'un soir de pleine lune.

Je te vois rire avec d'autres derrière la vitre qui nous sépare et je rage, mon cœur hurle d'injustice parce que moi je dois garder le silence pendant cette saloperie de probation. Es-tu heureux de ce break. Te sens-tu soulagé et délivré de moi ? M'aimes-tu vraiment ou te joues-tu de moi ? Je vois ton ex partout où tu es… M'as-tu déjà remplacé ? Refais-tu une histoire avec elle ? Si tu savais comme je hais tous ces doutes qui me ronge comme de l'acide… Reviens-moi s'il te plaît, je t'aime…


	3. Chapter 3

**MARDI**

* * *

Le second est moins douloureux, le corps recommence à s'habituer au travail et je pense moins à la souffrance de ton abandon tellement nous croulons sous la charge de boulot, sans compter ces lettres qui m'apaisent un peu, ne valant en aucun cas tes bras autour de moi et tes lèvres sur les miennes, enfin complet quand tu es près de moi.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi mon amour : que fais-tu ? Avec qui ? Neige-t-il là où tu es ? Les arbres se sont-ils vêtus de leurs blancs manteaux, s'entourant d'une aura de féérie, illuminant ainsi ta beauté et ta douceur ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit, désirant te faire la surprise, mais j'ai demandé à deux amies de m'aider à préparer une surprise pour toi. Elles ont accepté et j'ai hâte de voir leurs coups de main, j'aurais aimé te demander ton adresse personnel, mais vu la situation, je crains que cela ne soit guère possible… Je ne sais même pas si tu apprécierais mon geste de toute façon…

Pff je suis fatigué et à ma plus grande indifférence, je dépéris. Mon entourage s'inquiète parce que je dors et mange peu, par moment apathique ou pleurant comme une fille, moi je me sens vide ou désespéré, mine de rien content de perdre un peu de poids que j'avais commencé à prendre.

Ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise et que j'attente à ma vie quand je leur dis que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur et que je crève à petit feu. Mon ressentit est vrai mais je ne le ferais pas, j'ai peur de la mort ou plutôt j'ai peur de l'oublie qu'elle engendre, pourtant ça ne m'empêchera pas de me punir quand la douleur sera trop forte, alors pardonnes-moi d'avance mon amour, mais tu es tout pour moi et tu me manques atrocement mon cœur, kocham cie moje dusza.


	4. Chapter 4

**MERCREDI**

* * *

Le réveil sonne et je finis de m'extirper difficilement de notre lit chaud et moelleux, et surtout vide de toi à mon plus grand désespoir. La soirée d'hier a été bizarre, chéri, plus que tu ne peux le croire, donc la nuit a été courte, enfin ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeais vraiment vu que le sommeil me fuis. Mais traîner dans notre lit bien douillet ne me dérangerais pas, encore plus si tu t'y trouvais dedans et te serrait étroitement dans mes bras, me gorgeant de ta chaleur et de ton parfum avec une avide gourmandise.

La journée s'est assez bien passé dans l'ensemble, mais nous avions même une longueur d'avance sur les machines, nous laissant du temps libre que moi, comme un réflexe, j'ai utilisé pour penser encore plus à toi. Je t'ai tout donné et tu ne quittes plus mes pensées, tatoué profondément dans mon cœur qui continue de se serrer douloureusement sous l'effet du manque. T'ai-je déjà dit que j'étais accro à toi ? Que tu étais une drogue durement douce que je consommais sans regret, avec plaisir et gourmandise ?

Même s'il y a eu peu de boulot, ce fut quand même harassant et douloureux, mais je bénis cette douleur, cet épuisement et cette prise de tête parce que cela m'anesthésie, m'empêchant de penser à la douleur de ton absence sans pour autant que tu quittes mon esprit, me permettant de te contempler encore et encore, amoureusement.

Je vais mieux, je crois que je commence à m'habituer à ta décision, tout le monde est là pour me soutenir, mais je ne veux que toi.


	5. Chapter 5

**JEUDI**

* * *

Ce matin je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler, le lit bien chaud et moelleux m'appelle et j'ai envie de me mettre nu pour y plonger avec délice, pour rêver de toi et de nous, imaginant milles et un scénarios pour le jour où tu reviendras me voir pour entendre ma décision. Tu sais mon amour, ça me tue de savoir que tu ne me fais pas confiance, à moi ou à mes sentiments, suis-je si instable, si futile et frivole ? Moi je t'offre tout, sans restriction, et je te le prouverais encore une fois, en espérant que ce sera la dernière crise.

J'ai eu raison de dire que j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin : comme je l'avais prédit, il y a eut peu de boulot et la journée fut longue par moment même si elle fut assez rapide en règle générale. J'ai absolument mal partout mon chéri, je me plaît à imaginer tes mains sur moi pour me détendre avant de te caresser à mon tour pour ensuite te câliner en discutant ou te faire l'amour, je ne sais pas encore.

Tu sais mon amour, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment quitté puisque je ne cesse de penser à toi, tout le temps, mon corps vibrant en repensant à l'union de nos corps. Au boulot c'est un peu gênant de paraître niaisement amoureux ou rougissant de plaisir, le souffle un peu court. Mais moi, ça ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, au contraire : j'ai toujours faim de toi, de ta présence et de ton amour, je n'en ai jamais assez de toi, tu m'as rendus accro et gourmand de ton être et de ton âme, profitant de chaque instant sans exiger plus pour ne pas te faire fuir. Tu me manques mon tendre amour, j'ai hâte de te retrouver, je t'aime, ai shiteru tenshi.


	6. Chapter 6

**VENDREDI**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est mortel : il n'y a absolument pas de boulot et nous tournons en rond, moi et les collègues, sautant sur le travail comme des assoiffés devant un oasis. C'est assez drôle si on regarde bien mais c'est surtout frustrant parce qu'on tourne en rond et qu'on ne peut pas sortir plus tôt.

Cependant, ça me laisse du temps pour réfléchir à toi, à « nous » et à cet situation dans laquelle je nous ai plongé je dis bien que c'est moi le fautif parce que je n'aurais dû faire encore plus d'effort pour te rassurer. Mais bon, tant pis. Je me demande ce que tu fais là-bas : profites-tu de ta famille ? Te sens-tu bien et serein avec eux ? Oserais-je te demander si tu penses à moi comme toi tu hantes mon esprit ? Ou m'as-tu, purement et simplement oublié, comme un simple rêve sans réel sens et signification ?

Je ne devrais pas me torturer ainsi mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre pour toujours que les doutes m'envahissent et me rongent comme de l'acide. Tu me manques tellement mon cœur, ta présence, ton amour, ta voix, tout me manque, tout ce qui fait toi ! Je suis accro et en manque, est-ce mal ? Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré ou de m'être lié à toi, je regrette juste ton absence et ton silence.

Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël et ma famille prépare le repas pendant que je travaille, enfin travailler avec le peu de boulot qu'il y a risque d'être dur. En tout cas tu n'es jamais loin de moi, tu es en moi, et j'attend avec une impatience sans cesse grandissante la fin de cette maudite échéance. Je t'aime mon amour, prends soin de toi, kocham cie moje dusza comme disent les polonais.


	7. Chapter 7

**SAMEDI**

* * *

Le réveillon fut sympa et tout le monde fut fortement gâté, la joie et la chaleur baignait la pièce, malgré le froid de ta présence en moi, et les présents venaient du fond du cœur. Mon père avait servi du Sauternes, tu connais ce vin et es sûrement d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'il est velouté et sucré. Cependant, malgré mon unique verre, j'eus brusquement chaud et la salle se mit à tanguer légèrement lorsque je m'étais relevé, ça m'avait fait tout drôle.

Je vais enfin me coucher, il est pas loin de 5h15 du matin, je sais que je me réveillerais tard mais ce n'est pas grave parce que cela en valait la peine. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai croisé sur internet et que nous avons enfin parlé. Pelotonné dans un épais peignoir et dans un fauteuil, je regardais avec avidité, comme un assoiffé devant une bouteille d'eau, cette fenêtre de conversation qui me permettait de m'imprégner de toi.

Les plus beaux moments furent tes sourires, tes mots d'amours et le fait que je te manquais trop et qu'il fallait que tu me parles. Je crois que je n'ai pas cessé de sourire bêtement de toute la soirée tellement je planais dans les nuages. Bon tu étais un peu occupé mais ce n'était pas grave parce que tu étais là ce soir, avec moi, me parlant.

Seulement j'ai peur mon amour, je suis effrayé que demain tu ne sois pas là, que tout ce qui a été dit dans cette soirée n'ait été que rêve et illusion d'un être se mourant d'amour. Tu m'as dit que tu serais là demain, mais as-tu vraiment compris ce que je sous-entendais ? Je t'aime ange de ma vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**DIMANCHE**

* * *

J'en étais sûr : je me suis levé tard mais cela n'avait pas trop d'importance puisque mes parents étaient occupés à bricoler. J'ai passé ma journée à jouer avec ma famille, te guetter et répondre à mon courrier en retard, affreusement en retard je dirais même. Et soudain, te voilà connecté sur le net puisque nous ne pouvons pas encore nous voir, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure et les mains moites.

Je regarde ton visage que tu as mis en avatar avant de respirer profondément et de me laisser aller, sans réfléchir, engageant la conversation. Les mots coulent tout seul, mais ils sont sincères et une chaleur m'envahit peu à peu, m'enivrant et me rendant plus sûr de moi dans cette conversation parfois un peu fraîche. Tu sais mon cœur, je crois qu'en fait nous sommes maladroits envers l'autre, ce n'est pas grave en soi puisqu'on s'aime, mais il faut qu'on s'apprenne et qu'on en parle : je ne veux plus de crise à cause de nos peurs, je veux que tu ais confiance en moi parce que tu es tout pour moi, absolument tout.

Apparemment, nous sommes encore ensemble et cette histoire d'échéance est terminée avec une semaine d'avance pour mon plus grand plaisir et soulagement. La pression retombe et je ris bêtement, tout seul et las : la tempête est passé, tout va pour le mieux à présent. Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir pour quelques temps, mais le net sera là et puis moi je t'attendrais toujours mon cœur. Tu es mon soleil et mon âme, et je t'aime profondément. Kocham cie moje dusza.


End file.
